


how evil

by prim_pomelo



Category: Makeruna!! Aku no Gundan! (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the adorable alien OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prim_pomelo/pseuds/prim_pomelo
Summary: It isn't normal for villains to love others.





	how evil

  _It isn't normal for villains to love others._

 

Don wouldn't consider the warmth he feels as he flicks his eyes over to catch glimpses of Chiku's wide array of expressions while they compete against another in one of Chiku's many games a Normal Villainous Thing.

Then there's Pepu. Don knows the way he smiles whenever his energetic minion goofs off with him is anything but typical.

 But when the nights are especially cold, and the trio forsakes their separations of the shed and huddle up together (for warmth, they insist), Don doesn't particularly care about what's "normal" for a villain.


End file.
